Paternity testing is to analyze genetic characteristics from similar morphological structures or physiological functions between a parent and a child using theories and technologies in Forensic Medicine, Biology, and Genetics, to determine whether there is a paternity relationship between the parent and the child.
However, in the existing information outputting method, the paternity relationship between the parent and the child is generally determined through a DNA test, and then the determined information is outputted. In general, the DNA test needs to take a great deal of time, resulting in a low information output efficiency.